


St. Patrick's Day

by Deannie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pinching people on St. Patrick's Day for not wearing green is hardly fair when a) we're in a completely different galaxy, and b) the uniforms don't <i>come</i> in green."</p>
            </blockquote>





	St. Patrick's Day

"Ow. Would you please stop that?" 

Rodney McKay turned back to his work. It wasn't like they had an unlimited amount of time here, after all. The trip Teyla and the major took off-world a couple of days ago proved that beyond a shadow of a doubt. 

Oh, and wasn't the image of hundreds of Wraith darts decimating a peaceful population just the impetus he needed to get on with it? 

"Stop. Ow. Ow. Stop it!" 

He didn’t believe in murder. Murder was wrong. Well, murder of another human, of course. Wraith killing... that wasn't really murder, was it? Self-defense all the-- 

" _Ow_! Look, can't you be, oh, I don't know-- _somewhere else_?" 

"I don't have anywhere else to be." 

Rodney sighed. "Of course you don't. Would you just, _please_ , stand over there or something?" 

A pout. Brilliant. An honest-to-God pout. Just what he needed. 

"Okay, Rodney." 

And he'd taken to calling him Rodney, as well. Damnit, there was no time for this! 

" **Ow!** " Rodney slammed down his screwdriver with a bit more force than was strictly necessary--or healthy for the delicate instrument. "That's it! Get out!" 

"But Rodney--" 

" _Don't--_ " Deep breath, McKay, he schooled himself. Though flying off the handle was sounding like a better and better idea... "Don't call me Rodney any more. And go away. Go bother Major Sheppard, maybe." 

"But it was Major Sheppard who told me--" 

Rodney shot the young Athosian boy a withering glare. "I don't care what Major Sheppard told you, Lidan. Pinching people on St. Patrick's Day for not wearing green is hardly fair when a) we're in a completely different galaxy, and b) the uniforms don't _come_ in green." He sighed again. "And what good does it do you, anyway? It's not like he's your saint, after all." 

Lidan had the serene lack of sense to be persistent. Oh, Sheppard was _really_ going to pay for this! Rodney supposed it was the major's attempt to lighten things up. And MENSA had _wanted_ him? 

"But Major Sheppard said you were Irish--" 

"By way of six generations in Canada," Rodney muttered impatiently. 

"--and he said it was St. Patrick's Day for you. And St. Patrick's Day is important!" 

Rodney stopped himself just short of verbally beating the child. _Not his fault. Not his fault. Not his fault..._

"Lidan..." Time to get crafty. "Do you know Dr. Beckett?" 

Lidan nodded industriously. 

"You know the way he talks?" Rodney studiously ignored the sharp look that Radek gave him from across the room. Carson was always being mistaken for Irish on Earth. It wasn't like he wasn't used to it. "Well that means he's even _more_ Irish than I am." His next words were unnecessarily sharp. Well, unnecessary if you weren't the one who had been systematically pinched to death over the last hour. "Go bother him." 

Lidan scrunched up his little five-year-old face in concentration for a moment before a huge grin blossomed there and he toddled off, the door swishing blessedly shut behind him. 

"Carson will not be happy," Radek observed quietly, bending to his work--mostly to hide the smile he'd had plastered on his face for the last hour. 

Rodney snorted his irritation. "I'll blame it on Major Sheppard," he promised, turning back to the circuit board he'd been working on. 

"It's not my fault. And this way, I'll still have some of my ass left." He rubbed a particularly raw spot on his left butt cheek. 

Radek sighed, the smile blossoming again. "Not after Carson gets through with you." 

Rodney muttered his next words too quietly to be heard. 

"It's okay. I'll take it out of Sheppard's ass tonight." 

* * * * * * *  
The End


End file.
